Jack
Jack is a detective who tries to reveal the "dirt" on Kaz and the gang that connects them to Lady Hebina and her space pirate crew. Appearance Jack appears to have a very intricate appearance. From what we can see, we can only speculate what is part of his body and what is part of his attire. From what is visible, Jack has a teal-blue skin color with purple portions of his skin running from his eyes down his cheeks, and it appears that, from a side view, that the orange parts at either side of his head are connected to him, or at least they have portions that run a little bit down his jaw, so we can assume that these are his ears for now. He has rather pointy canines, a small purple nose, red eyes with small irises and his sclera is slightly yellowish. He also has very sharp, purple nails and feet that end in only 2 sharp toes, rather like a bat in the view of some people. Jack's attire is also very bat-themed. He has a dark purple helmet with a yellow front portion that falls rather like a Greek war helm over his face and all the way to his cheeks at the side. This helmet is one of the reasons that it it rather unclear about what is part of him and what is part of it. Jack wears some sort of upper body armor that is purple with orange accents. It also has gray shoulder pads that connect to wing-like attachments with gray spines and a lighter purple membrane. Again, we speculate if this is part of Jack, or part of his attire. Beneath his armor, jack wears another intricately designed purple and black one-piece suit with yellow, orange and darker purple areas. Both the sleeves and the pant legs seem to change about halfway down his calves and forearms respectively and become grey. We are not sure if this is his skin or part of his attire, but it most likely is, as Jack's feet are donned with what seem like the bottom parts of a dry-fit feet ends of a one-piece suit, and each of his thumbs are orange instead of grey, and though it is though that this was merely part of gloves, he only wears a fingerless glove on his right hand, so if this is indeed his skin and not his attire, we have reason to believe that he has different skin colors throughout his body. Information This mysterious racer hides his identity, but is actually a detective with the galactic police. He acts cool, but can be a scatterbrain. He suspects Kaz and the others of being in league with the space pirate Hebina, but when he comes into contact with them, he becomes so focused on racing that he forgets his true purpose. The donuts he receives from Diego becomes one of his favorite foods. Show Jack is first seen in Tracker Jack. Gallery Show Game Other Trivia * As he and his attire are themed after a bat or bats, he is a detective, and he hides his identity from team JET, it is possible, but not proven, that he is a reference to Batman from the DC comic books. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Males